


Wishlist

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [35]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood, Pet Names, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Protective Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: In a world where men can get pregnant, the superserum had for effect to make its receivers exceptionally fertile and, where Steve and Tony had decided to adopt rather than put Steve's body through pregnancy, Sam and Bucky had dreamed of a baby that'd be their blood and sweat. Now that Bucky's nearing term though, most of his fears and night terrors resurface in plain daylight.Sambucky Bingo Fill, B1: Comfort from a Panic Attack
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	Wishlist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).



> HAPPY FLAMEAVERSARY!!  
> So, I started this way back in October for your birthday cuz I'm that disaster, but here it is! Hope you'll enjoy it baby. Your presence in this fandom brings me more life than you could ever imagine, love you all the thousands 💕
> 
> Thank you so much to Erja for cheering this on and to Erin love for boosting my confidence reading it over 💚

A honk blasted behind him, just what Sam needed to have his headache take on another layer of pain and annoyance. God, he hated the days he had to spend at the compound only to not see any recruits but just shake hands and go from tedious meeting to even duller ones. 

The fact that his husband was at home, alone and pregnant didn’t help one bit. Or maybe it was the entire reason of Sam’s foul mood; he had better things to do. 

The minute Steve had told him he was free to leave, Sam was out the door. Hearing the words, he’d almost wanted to hug his best friend but refrained, laughed at himself almost - he wasn’t the one supposed to experience mood swings of this magnitude - and simply thanked him.

He considered getting a cab home but then remembered the little bakery on the way home that Bucky liked so much, and figured, he could take ten more minutes to make a stop there - caramel cupcakes in hand, Bucky wouldn’t be able to resist long enough to be pissed. 

He shot him a quick text still before pocketing his phone again. He only saw he didn’t get a reply when he checked the time as he left the bakery. He frowned a bit, Bucky was at a point in his pregnancy where he spent a lot of time either in bed or on the couch, his phone balancing on his swollen belly and a bowl of whatever food craving was on the day’s menu. If Sam picked up the pace after that, he couldn’t help it and he didn’t try to. He didn’t want to give it too much weight but his headache flared behind his eyes all the same.

The more he walked and the more Sam realized he was getting out of breath with how fast he was going. He was almost running by the time he made it home to their little townhouse down in Brooklyn. The cupcakes got jostled along the way, no doubt there, but Sam didn’t even take a second to consider whether or not he should care. Not when he opened their front door to the sound of Bucky’s sobs, loud, heartrending sobs that punched him in the gut and had him dropping everything he was carrying right there, in the entryway, between Bucky’s dirty rain boots and his own messy trainers. He barely remembered to close the door behind him.

He found his husband sitting on the floor one hand on his belly and the other scratching at his knee a bit frantically. He looked miserable. Sam threw himself on the floor next to him, unable to help the way his hands immediately reached for Bucky's face and shoulders. 

"What's going on baby? What's wrong? You in pain?" 

Sam searched Bucky's tear-streaked face. What he found wasn't pain, at least not physical pain. Bucky's bottom lip wobbled , and his eyes screwed shut as he tried to keep more tears from falling as his throat produced practically inhuman sounds now that he wouldn't let them out freely. 

"Princess, talk to me," Sam pleaded, cupping Bucky's jaw and rubbing his thumbs over his cheeks gently, albeit nervously. 

"I'm s--scared," Bucky wailed after another moment passed. 

Sam's eyes widened a bit at that. Damn. That's what it was? He knew this would happen, he'd known Bucky would bow under his fears at one point or another, just hadn't known when, and had resorted to just waiting it out. Here they were. 

Sam's shoulders sagged, with both relief and more tension, but a different kind. 

"I know, love," he whispered, forcing Bucky's chin up so he'd meet his gaze again, seeing his husband's blue eyes tainted with sorrow would never not punch him in the guts. Never. "I'm scared too."

Bucky sobbed again, reaching for Sam until Sam leaned down and wrapped his arms around his husband as best as he could in the position they were in and with Bucky's pregnant belly in the way. He encouraged him to lay his head on his shoulder and petted his hair, kissed his hairline, hummed, frowned. 

"What brought all this up love?" He asked softly, his hand keep a steady pat going over the back of Bucky's head and down his neck. 

"Was lookin' into makin' our baby wishlist thing," Bucky sniffled. 

"Oh yeah? That's cool though!" Sam said, straightening up a bit so he could look into his husband's eyes again but without letting go of him. 

"No, no it  _ wasn't _ ," Bucky huffed, his brow setting in a frown and his jaw locking down. 

"Really? But you loved going through all the furniture and the books and--" 

"Yeah, well, that's the fucking problem!" Bucky cursed, his voice raising just enough for Sam to startle a bit. 

He let him go when Bucky pulled away from him to bring his knees up and rest his arms on top of them. 

"There's no damn books for "How-to-prepare-for-your-mixed-race-baby-who-could-also-be-a-mutant-baby" on amazon, Sam!" 

"A mu… what?!" Sam felt his eyes widen at the same time as his heart finally calmed down. He did not laugh. He knew better than to laugh at Bucky right now, he valued life, thank you very much. 

But damn, was it hard. 

Bucky squinted his teary eyes at him, his nose scrunching up as he looked up at Sam guardedly.

"You wanna make fun of me, Wilson?" 

He didn't sound angry, not really, but the jokey tone he was trying to go for was severely lacking, and that's what made Sam sober up in the end - the evidence that this was a genuine concern to his husband, very-soon-to-be proud mama of their daughter. 

"Princess," Sam sighed as he cupped Bucky's jaw once more. "You have nothing to worry about. No, no, nope," he held up two fingers, which he pressed to the man's lips when he looked like he was going to object. "You've seen and heard all six ultrasounds we've done, Cho says everything is going smoothly, Strange said the same, even his friend Christine, who we really shouldn't have bothered like that, said it was all good," 

Sam paused, searching Bucky's eyes for confirmation that his words were reaching their target, wishing he could take all his worries away, crush them into inexistence and hug him till all Bucky could do was smile and push him away grumbling in embarrassment. 

"There will be no mutant baby. As for the mixed race part, Sarah told you she was willing to answer all your questions, and we know great hair people, and Maria and Carol can help us out too. Same boat kinda thing, you know, you know, right?" Sam asked, "You're not alone, I'm here, and  _ we're _ not alone, we have family to help us," 

Bucky hummed, "I'm sorry I'm a mess," 

"Don't be," Sam tsked, "you're my mess, I'm good with that if you are." 

"Pff," Bucky chuckled wetly before extending his arms again, and Sam went easily. 

Sliding to the side so he could rest his back against the sofa as well, Sam slipped an arm behind Bucky's back and pulled his head under his neck again. 

"Everything will work out fine, I promise," Sam whispered, "besides, if it's people you're worried about, our kid has a whole family of superheroes to stand up to bullies with her  _ and _ with us as her parents? None of them kindergartners are ready for that Sass Monster, babe,"  
  
  



End file.
